To Not Become A Queen
by Singing Tranquility
Summary: Natsu is a prince, and Lucy is just a staff at a daycare centre. They are in love, but getting married means that Lucy has to become a queen, and she doesn't want that.


**Just a random one-shot idea that came to my mind during dinner... somehow.**

* * *

"No, Natsu, I WILL _NOT_ BECOME A CONCUBINE!"

Lucy was trying her best not to pull her hair out from frustration, but her lover was as stubborn as a mule, who simply could not think of another way of making her his wife- not that she could either- and was trying to make her a concubine, which was to him, just a second wife.

Sure, she knew he realised that a queen would be the one who had to share the work of the king, which was why the staff of the daycare centre refused to take up the heavy responsibility since she wanted to spend time with the young children instead.

Natsu, on the other hand, was slumped against the wall, whining. "But Luuuuce, a concubine and a wife is the same, isn't it? Why can't we just make Lisanna the queen and you can get married to me as well? You don't have to do any work at the palace-"

"BECOMING A CONCUBINE IS JUST WRONG! I'LL BE TREATED AS SOMEONE WHO JUST WANTS FAME AND ROYALTY, WHICH ISN'T WHAT I DESIRE!"

The prince sighed; they hadn't been making any progress for the past two days. Just when he was about to make another dumb remark, the bells that hung on the door rang, signalling the presence of a person.

"Lucy-nee, Alzack and Bisca asked me to pick up Asuka for the rest of the week. They said that the newcomers in the military are having trouble with shooting, so they'll be working late to help them train."

The blonde walked towards a toddler who was holding a toy gun and handed her to the man. "But Romeo, you're a prince. Didn't you come to Magnolia to do business with the Dragneels?"

Romeo grinned sheepishly. "Well, Asuka's my niece, so it's fine to spend time with her as much as I want, right?" The two parties laughed together.

Lucy's eyes widened, remembering that there was someone else beside her.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," she turned towards the pink haired male beside her, "Romeo, this is prince Natsu Dragneel, my fiance. Natsu, this is prince Romeo of the Conbolt Kingdom. He's currently here to ask for your parents to help them with their financial issues."

Natsu walked around Romeo, eyeing him and seemingly analyzing his features. With a satisfied grin, he asked for his age. "I'm about to become 18 in a week, sir."

"That's a marriageable age, isn't it? Are you dating anyone?" The dark purple haired prince flushed, "No, sir." "Come, Romeo. Let's discuss about your kindom's matters in my palace. You can bring Asuka along too," he slung an arm around the teenager's neck and walked out of the daycare centre.

Lucy sighed. That man had no etiquettes as a prince at all.

* * *

The female sat comfortably in her chair as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper that came in the morning. Her eyes almost came out of their sockets as she came across an article.

 ** _NATSU DRAGNEEL IS NO LONGER ROYALTY!_**

 _Natsu Dragneel, prince of the Dragneel Kingdom- or rather, used to be, has given the throne to Prince Romeo Conbolt who just turned eighteen today at exactly twelve in the morning and announced to all that he is no longer royalty! The marriage contract between Romeo Conbolt and Princess Wendy Marvell, who was found to be the long lost daughter of the Dragneel and now Wendy Dragneel, was finalised right after Natsu Dragneel dropped his position as the prince who was supposed to inherit the throne. It's said to be love at first sight between them, and definitely the work of fate! With that, the Dragneel Kingdom lies in the hands of King Romeo Conbolt and it was decided that he would change his surname to Romeo Dragneel instead of Queen Wendy Dragneel becoming a Conbolt instead. Look forward to tomorrow's article about this in the Magnolia Times!_

Lucy gasped, thinking of Natsu's reason to cease as a prince. Right at that moment, the said man barged into her house through the window and pounced onto her. "Lucy, marry meeeee!"

She froze. Could it be...?

"Did you... become a commoner in order to wed me, Natsu?"

"Of course! What, did you think that I stopped being prince so that I could fawn over fire dragons all the time? Oh wait, that's partly true-"

He was cut off by a deep kiss from his most treasured one. "Thank you, Natsu! I love you!"

And so, the both of them lived happily ever after.

 _The End._

* * *

 **Just so you know, I'm not obsessed with fairy tales whatsoever, but I couldn't think of another ending and decided that this would be suitable. The story genre _is_ fantasy, so..**

 **I know it's kind of cheesy and a little cliche, but hey, I _did_ say that it was random!**

 **Favourites, follows and reviews, please!**


End file.
